redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Swordmaid's Journey
return of WHO????? who who whowhowhowwhowhowhoho MOREMPRE now plz! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) That's for me to know and you to find out! Muhahahahah! Though if we co-write I'm going to have to tell you. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) wow i was about to do a sequel to triss. oh well, now i can work on something else --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ahh, Moonsong- what a lovely name. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:56, 21 January 2009 (UTC) haha so that's it- good thing Triss wasn't crushed when moonsong fell out of the treem or thre'd be no stroy! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Note I purposefully spelled Biskitbrain's name like that.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) uh-oh! that hare is in for it! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:00, 26 January 2009 (UTC) nice just a question though. at the top it says Pinedance's story, so are you guys co-writing or what? Prard 03:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Wonder what Triss is gonna do.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 03:15, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Good good good Very good!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Good Story I like this story, it goes alot faster than Martin the Warrior RTN, though I'm saying that there is nothing wrong with it, RTN just goes a bit slow. I also like the way you plan these stories, instead of setting the story in a completely new time, you set in between books like this one. With Moonsong, you smoothly put in that she is the mother of Triss and husband of Roc Arrem in her conversation with Welfo (nice connection). She also seems to have both Triss and Roc's fighting skill as well. Lost family connections seem to be your specialty as well, revealing that Kroova and Shogg are brothers just as you revealed who Keyla's parents were. Keep writing, I'm already reeled into this story. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm My turn. Quite good, but Kroova's not a Dibbun anymore. So maybe, Shieldmaiden, you could have that bit be a flashback or something.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Of course it's a flashback, but I should have marked it as so. OOps. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) This story's great! I'm really looking forward to the next upload. You chose the perfect name for Triss' mother. Moonsong. Would you please update your fic when you get the time? I'm really looking forward to the next upload. Keep up the great work! :) TiriaW 23:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) aww...poor kroova. i feel sorry for him. :( what was he doing with the net?--ladyamber88 Wanna Chat? 21:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Net You use a net to catch fish! Easier than line and pole and easier than spearing. ALso very hard to make, figured would be a good source of aggravation for him. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update/Adder I thought the adder was killed by Shogg, or is this a different one? Please inform me for updates! Blizzard6654 00:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Alert me for updates pleassseeee!!! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 05:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC) More, SM, more! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) YES!!!! After ages of waiting, ideas, blossoming, out of NOWHERE!! YEEHAH!! Back in business, PDCS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:13, September 10, 2009 (UTC) lol, I'll review on the weekend, I have no time currently, high school will be the death of me Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:01, September 17, 2009 (UTC) that's the spirit! yay! MORE!!!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) OK what next? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) flashback makes sense. wo w so many story lines intertwining.kroova and shogg arent brothers, their parents were freinds and they were friends. interesting. good update me!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Inform me for updates please!--Snowpaw the Wild - I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 04:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC)